


Crisis Call

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Family Issues, GX - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Relationships, can be seen as platonic or romantic, hornetshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz Princeton needs to let it all out and tries calling a helpline, only to call up a forgotten classmate by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Call

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for several mentions of abuse. Apologies for the shortness and beginning, I'm not great at describing my visualisations.
> 
> Comment please if you can!

In a world where all that was visible was black and blue, was a pale thin male, clutching onto himself, shivering. His eyes were closed, but his fear was still visible through his shuddering and his lips frantically moving. An eyelid slowly began to open, only for the entire body to be thrown towards a large pool of water, and the boy let go of himself began to grab for fictional air, only for numerous anonymous hands to emerge from nowhere and drag him down, further into the water. He opened his mouth, wanting to scream for help, but was delivered with water pushing through his mouth, until the unknown hands from below covered his mouth, making the distressed male dizzy. Before he could close his eyes from fainting, in the distance he saw a few malicious grins, ones he was all too familiar with...

Chazz Princeton quickly sat up from his original position, where he was laying his head on his desk. The raven-haired boy quickly took a look at his surroundings, trying to familiarise himself with the area. _"...It's just my room...,"_ he thought, rubbing his eyes. He didn't recall falling asleep, was he hallucinating? It was quite vivid, almost as if reality, but moments like these were not new to the Princeton. In fact, these were becoming quite frequent as the months went on. Taking a sigh and a drink of water from his nearby water bottle on his desk, Chazz began to think about what he had just experienced. The drowning, the hands, the desperation...Why was he having these experiences? And while awake, too?

Chazz then heard a few footsteps, getting louder and louder as the sound approached his room, finishing off with a few knocks on Chazz's bedroom door. The boy quickly gulped and looked at his desk; unfinished homework. Usually he would work on it nonstop until completion, it was one of the many family's rules. However, this was the 3rd time he'd had a frightening hallucination invade his mind, taking away his study time. A few more knocks, and Chazz quickly grabbed his pen and began writing in his book with his math textbook open, responding to the knocks with a "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the boy's older brothers,Slade and Jagger Princeton. They walked into Chazz's room and just stared at him working. Although Chazz was used to being looked over his shoulder all the time, he found it quite annoying and slightly intimidating. He wanted to speak up and tell them to go away so badly, but knowing the consequences if he did, he kept his mouth shut.

"When is this assignment due?" asked Slade, watching Chazz type on his calculator.  
  
"Uh, next Monday," responded the youngest, never looking away from his work.  
  
"And how much have you completed?" asked Jagger, giving a stern look to his youngest brother.  
  
Chazz remained silent for a few seconds. He didn't progress much since the brother's last visit, who only check up on the youngest family member when they aren't at work. In fact, Chazz didn't even check on what question he was on. He just grabbed a calculator and began to type, hoping his brothers wouldn't notice and walk away.  
  
But that wasn't the case.  
  
Jagger picked up the workbook from the desk and began to read it, checking on the untouched textbook and Chazz's actions.  
"You...realise you don't even need a calculator for this problem, right?"  
  
Chazz stopped and remained silent. _"Shit."_  
  
"Right, Chazz?"  
  
The spiky-haired Princeton gulped. "Uh...,"  
  
"Chazz, why are you pretending to do you work? You've hardly progressed since we last check on you, what's going on?" asked Jagger, dumping the workbook onto Chazz's lap.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Slade, slightly raising his voice.  
  
Chazz wasn't going to resort to the truth and reveal that he was having terrifying hallucinations, his brothers would see it as a lie and a pathetic attempt at an excuse. Perhaps fibbing a more realistic lie would benefit?  
"I...fell asleep," lied Chazz, hoping the older two would buy it and leave him alone. Resting after a few hours of hard work is normal, perhaps Chazz would be excused.  
  
"You fell asleep," spoke Slade, clarifying what the youngest just said. "You just fell asleep, did you, Chazz?" He folded his arms and looked at his other brother. "Jagger."  
  
"Yes, I know," responded Jagger, pulling out Chazz's chair, pulling him away from the desk. "Chazz, we said no breaks until you were finished. Did we not discuss that earlier?"  
  
"Yes, Jagger," Chazz uttered, wanting this conversation over already. He knew he was in trouble, and he just wanted the final consequence over and done with.  
  
"Then why did you allow yourself to rest? A _true_ Princeton works until work is done. It's who we are. It's one of the many things that makes us Princetons!"  
  
Chazz already knew all this, so to humour himself, he mimicked Jagger's words without thinking. Jagger saw this and immedietaly lifted Chazz up by the shirt, surprising Chazz.  
  
"Also, Princetons don't disrespect their older family members. Especially when they're the only ones taking care of you," Jagger stated, looking over to his older brother for comments.  
  
"Princetons are dedicated hard-workers," Slade added on. "Who always gets their job done on time. _Always._ You, Chazz Princeton, will not be a slacker! You will not rest until you've done every single task assigned to you, is that clear?!"  
  
Chazz struggled to be free from Jagger's grip and quietly mumbled, "All work and no play makes The Chazz a dull boy..."  
  
The older brothers took the comment as sarcasm and decided for Chazz to be free, only to be punched straight in the stomach, leaving him fall on the floor in pain. Chazz yelped and groaned, holding onto his stomach on the ground, reconsidering his previous comment. Closing his eyes from the pain of the sudden punch, the young boy began shaking as a result from the intense pain. He had hoped that when he finally open his eyes, he'd see himself a lone in his room. Instead, he found himself outside of reality once more. This time, however, he was alone in the woods, hearing whispers from nowhere.  
  
Supporting himself with his arms, the raven-haired boy began to stand up and turn around, observing the environment his mind has thrown him into. He didn't recognise this place at all, it was entirely new to his world of hallucinations. He began to walk towards the mumbling voices, which were difficult to decipher. Chazz knew his hallucinations never had a happy ending, so he wanted to 'toughen up' and face the bad ending already.  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he noticed two tall trees, both with healthy leaves and beautiful flowers. Some of the petals fell onto Chazz's face, causing him to sneeze. Wiping his nose with his sleeve, he took another look at the two trees before him. He had never seen anything so lovely in quite some time. The whispers had stopped, and all that was heard were the branches and leaves rustling in the wind. Chazz decided to sit in between the two large trees and look up at them. He wasn't quite sure why, but the young male was beginning to feel content with his new surroundings, and even safe. He managed to make a small smile, and picked up some nearby flower petals that were placed before him. This area was safer than his own home, and resting upon one of the trees, Chazz wanted to stay for as long as he could.  
  
He closed his eyes, as if drifting into sleep, he opened them up right away after hearing someone call out his name in desperation. He gasped, shocked to see the two beautiful trees before him were now dying, with every petal and every leaf falling off the trees, soon leaving them bare. Chazz quickly got up and was horrified at what was happening to the gorgeous nature before him. After the trees become bare, strong winds began invade the environment, making it difficult for Chazz to stay standing. He managed his best, but did not realise that the strong winds were also pushing the trees down until he heard a loud crash. Taking note of the surrounding small trees and bushes being affected by the heavy weather, the worried Princeton looked up at the once-beautiful towers of nature, not wanting them to be affected, despite reaching their end already. Becoming deeply attached to the dead wonders over the short period of time, he refused to run away from the hazards. Tears began to form from his eyes and without thinking, cried out.

"You can do this! You can't let them push you over, I won't allow you to be left for dead! You can't leave me here!"  
  
He wasn't so sure what had come over him, but all Chazz knew was that he didn't want to leave two dying trees alone. He wanted to stay with them, he had to. It was of utmost importance. Further crying out, one of the trees was eventually pushed by the wind and began to fall, leaving a petrified Chazz staring up at his fate.  
  
Opening his eyes and gasping, the hyperventilating Princeton found himself on the bathroom floor. The cold tiles made him quickly jump up, face to face with his reflection on his mirror. Taking a further look at his face before sighing, he quickly got himself back into reality. He decided to take a further look at his face, noting the several bruises from past events he had previously hidden with make-up. He took a breath, and tears began emerging from his eyes, shortly making Chazz into a sobbing mess.  
It had been happening for many years, the violence and yelling thrown at Chazz by his only family. He had thought that, by now, he'd be used to it. He'd be used to the name-calling, the abuse, the pressure and stress. But over the years, and now in high school, Chazz isn't seeing how he can keep up with this for much longer. He can't tell anyone at school out of fear of a ruined reputation or having his brothers manipulate their way to seem innocent, and he didn't have any other family members to speak to. And it's not like he was going to address his issues with his brothers, when they're causing them in the first place.  
  
That's when Chazz Princeton's mind hatched a brilliant idea.  
  
Why talk to someone you know, when you can talk to a complete stranger and remain anonymous?  
Chazz quickly rushed to his room, thankful that his brothers had left. Quickly opening his laptop, he googled the name of a helpline he kept hearing about while listening to a internet radio in the past. He quickly typed the phone number on the phone and it began calling.  
  
On the other side of town, in a medium sized house closer to town, was a tall boy working hard at his desk. He was completing his math assignment, which was assigned to him just yesterday. Adjusting his glasses, the student was just about to finish his final problem, before getting interrupted by his house phone calling. The boy, known as Bastion Misawa, put his pen down and walked out of his room to pick up the phone and walk back into his room to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. "This is Ba-," The male was going to introduce himself, but was soon cut off by the other sides' mumbling.  
  
"Mhm...hi," replied Chazz, holding his mobile very close to his face. Despite his well-known cool nature in school, the raven-haired boy was quite nervous on the phone to strangers, especially when wanting to vent out his feelings about his personal life.  
  
"Ah, who may this be?" Bastion asked.  
  
"I-I...don't feel comfortable saying...," said Chazz, unbeknownst to him that this was no helpline he intended to contact.  
  
"Uh, alright then...," An unusual answer, but Bastion didn't want to question it. "What did you call about?"  
  
"Oh, right. Okay...," Chazz hesitated, paranoid about this mysterious person spreading information. But how could he, when he hasn't given his name yet? There was silence for a few seconds, before the other side spoke up.  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
"Y-yeah, sorry. I'm not quite used to this..."  
  
"It's okay." Bastion was very confused about this caller. What weren't they use to? Were they trying to make a prank or sell something? Or are they just not used to phones in general?  
  
"Well, what's on your mind?" Bastion asked, hoping his question would sound less rude than _"Why did you call?"_ or _"What do you want?"_  
  
"I-I, well...I have a lot of stuff going on, and I'm not sure on how to take it anymore..." Chazz sighed. _"This is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid! They're not gonna care, or change anything for that matter!"  
_  
"Oh...," Bastion was starting to get rather concerned for the other, despite not hearing their problems. "What sort of stuff? Are you safe?"  
  
Chazz took another sigh and began his venting. "Well, I-I live with my family, who are rather uh..., violent. If I don't meet up their expectations, I get in trouble. Yelling, b-being told I can only be the best of the best, sometimes violence is involved..."  
  
"V-violence?" asked the other, worried for Chazz's safety. "Oh dear, can you speak to the police about this?"  
  
"N-No! ...My family is, quite powerful and, rich...so they tend to get their way no matter what..."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry..."  
  
Chazz didn't respond for a short moment. He was thinking about what he just said. He had never told anyone about his scenario, not even the vague version he just explained. He was quite shocked at himself over this already.  
  
"So, er...do you still want to talk about your situation...?" asked Bastion on the other line, not wanting to cancel out on this conversation. "How long has this been going on for?"  
  
"Okay," replied Chazz, taking a deep breath. "This has been happening for quite some time now. Many years in fact....not too long after Mo-..." Chazz stopped again. There was no way he was going to mention his parents. That might put him into spiral of sadness, and he wasn't planning on crying on the phone. "Since I was quite young actually, but it's gotten worse after I began high school, due to the pressure of exams and such..."  
  
_"Oh, so he's in high school? Poor guy...,"_ Bastion thought to himself. He was in high school as well, but due to his incredible intelligence and fondness of schoolwork, he didn't find much stress into school. His own stress and issues were derived from his personal issue of constantly getting ignored and forgotten, so he resided to his textbooks for happiness. "I understand. Is there any counselors at school you can contact to explain or situation? Or would your family interfere?"  
  
"They would."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I mean, I understand that I have to be number one and have a sense of duty, but why are they so harsh about it?" Chazz began to rant. "My br-, family, I mean. They all play an important role in society and I'm the youngest, so I have to excel in everything! I have to work for us, the family and our Group. When I don't even want to follow that path! But no, it's my job to follow their orders and be one of them."  
  
"It sounds troubling...," said the black-haired male, his concern for the Princeton growing stronger by the minute. "Well, what do want to do instead of following their ways?"  
  
"I...," Chazz paused, thinking his response would be ridiculous, but soon remembered that he was speaking to a stranger. "I want t-to be a detective..."  
  
"A detective? That sounds like a very interesting occupation choice! Have you looked into it?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Whenever I'm not haunted by my family or studying, I always look into detective work! The training, the courses to study, requirements... I even watch a few crime shows to get even more interested!"  
  
Hearing the other's voice sounding cheery, Bastion smiled. It was nice to hear such a distressed caller sound happy. "That sounds wonderful! Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
"Uh, no...," said Chazz, his mood immediately dropping. "My brothers wouldn't care, and if I told school, they'd find out."  
  
"Your brothers? Are they the ones controlling you?"  
  
Chazz quickly covered his mouth at his slip of the tongue. He didn't want to give any hint of who he was, and he already explained he was from a rich and powerful family. "Shit...," he muttered. As long as he didn't reveal what his name was however, his identity was sure to be safe. Right?  
  
"May I ask if your brothers are the ones doing this? I mean, you mentioned family...do you have any other members hurting you? Or any you can see for help, close or distant?"  
  
"....Mhmph, no..." mumbled Chazz, still cursing at himself for the slight slip-up.  
  
"None at all?"  
  
"N-no, they're the o-only family I have..."  
  
Upon hearing this, Bastion wasn't sure on what to say. He felt incredibly sorry for this poor boy, who definitely needed help and safety. But what was he to do? He didn't want to invade on the caller's privacy more, but he wanted to help this high schooler. Looking back at his phone, he checked the screen to display the caller number. He recognised that it was a local number, so perhaps this kid went to the same school as Bastion's? There was a slight possibility. Better leave that question to later, just in case more information is given.  
  
"I'm really sorry, uh, sir...," Bastion wasn't so sure on what to call the other, so he decided to be polite.  
  
_"S-sir?"_ Chazz shrugged it off. It was better than using his real name, since he had no intention on giving it away. "It's okay, I just wish they treated me better, that's all. Like, if I screw up on a test or forget something, I'll get punched or kicked. I'll get called a slacker, an embarrassment to our family name, a useless piece of shit. They don't underst-stand...that I-I can't deal w-with all this anymore..."  
  
Chazz began to tear up, just more of this talk was bound to affect his emotions. He tried his best to cover it up, but the receiver caught on.  
"Hey, are you...crying...?" questioned Bastion, having the strong desire to comfort this stranger in real life instead of over the phone. He was quite caring, and hated to see or hear anyone in distress.  
  
"N-no! I don't cry...," That lie was soon destroyed as Chazz began to cry even more. "I-it's not fair, honestly! Ever since Mother and Father died when I was younger, my bros have been so shitty towards me! W-why didmy parents have to leave me, they were the most beautiful people I knew! But no, they just had to go die on me, when I loved them so so m-much! H-honestly, I h-have to do everything for our family to be respectable, a-and the fact they t-treat me like this m-makes life Hell! I-is this what n-normal families do?? I-I have other things I want to do! I always see kids like that slacker and that girl I like always h-having fun and what can I do? Nothing! A-and I keep having these weird ass hallucinations where I'm dying or going to d-die! I-I know it sounds pathetic b-but I-I'm terrified!"  
  
Chazz put his phone down and continued to cry, trying to wipe up his tears and dripping snot with his sleeves. Despite being away from the phone, his sadness was still heard by Bastion, who just wanted to run to wherever this kid was and give him a big hug. Bastion took a breath and began to reassure Chazz.  
  
"Listen, you don't have a fair life, I understand. You don't deserve any of these horrible things happening to you. You don't deserve the anguish, stress or the loss of your loved ones. You deserve nothing but happiness, and I'm sure despite all this, you will get the happiness you deserve. You're going to be an amazing detective one day, and I believe in you. Sorry if this isn't helping much, but be assured that I am here for you and you're always welcome to talk to me about anything. I'll support you..."  
  
Chazz, who was still wiping the remains of his messy face, heard all this from the receiver, despite being away from the phone. He stared at it, trying to comprehend the other's comments. Such words being heard from a stranger, were so...encouraging. Chazz sniffled, and began to pick up the phone.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked Bastion, patientally waiting for a response.  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm here..." responded Chazz, wiping his last tear away. "Uh, about what you said..., is that true? Are you speaking the truth?"  
  
"Of course!" replied the Misawa, smiling. "I never lie, I always speak the truth. You deserve all the good things in the world and you'll be a brilliant detective, solving several crimes. You could perhaps even get with that girl you mentioned? Would you like to tell me about her?" Bastion thought asking questions that may cheer up the caller would be a better option for the conversation.  
  
"O-oh!" spoke Chazz, giving a small smile. "Well, this girl, right? She's absolutely stunning when it comes to classwork. She'll always get the answers right when asked, and always get A's! I mean, I get A's alot too in most subjects but, she's still so amazing!"  
  
Chazz was absolutely in love with the girl mentioned, known as Alexis Rhodes, and would always act gleefully when around her, supporting her and trying to woo her with several romantic attempts. He always failed however, as the girl didn't seem to show any romantic interest in him. Chazz rambled on about his crush for a few minutes, happily chatting away.  
  
"And did I ever mention how beautiful she is? No wonder why all the guys and girls want her! I mean, I want to be with her and hold her hand and go out on dates with her...write letters and walk on the beach... But I can't guarantee anything until we are actually together!"  
  
Bastion chuckled at the other's lovestruck comments. He actually found it quite adorable about how much Chazz loved this girl, and hearing his happy laugh was quite cute... _"Wait, pull yourself together, Bastion!"_ thought the taller boy. _"You cannot think such thoughts about such a stranger! It's not like you're ever going to meet him in person...he wouldn't be interested. Ugh, any thoughts about crushes is illogical for yourself, Bastion. It's fine for others, but..."_  
  
"Hehe, I wonder if I should check up on Mystery Love Magician and see if he has any more tips..."  
  
"M-Mystery....Love Magician...?"  
  
The person Chazz was talking about, was an anonymous user on the internet who would give tricks and hints on how to woo your crush in high school. They had their own website and concealed their identity for privacy purposes, but everyone soon figured out it was Alexis' brother, Atticus Rhodes.  
  
"Yeah! You know him?" asked Chazz, aware of the _"Magician"'s_ real identity,but unaware of Bastion's identity.  
  
Bastion sighed at hearing the well-known classmate's persona, but then realised that his caller is most likely a student at the same school he goes too, considering Atticus Rhodes was most known there.  
  
"Y-yeah...," he admitted,embarrassed. He too had also contacted 'Mystery Love Magician' for his own personal needs, but soon came to realise that his efforts were worthless, as his query was never answered. He only soon came to realise that the girl that Chazz had beem rambling on about was Alexis Rhodes, considering he gave the perfect description of her. Funnily enough, Bastion also admired the blonde high schooler, but never said a word. "A-anyway, is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"  
  
"Hmm," pondered Chazz on the other side. "Well, I'm not sure...," Suddenly, Chazz put the phone down as he heard a few knocks on his door. "Shit, shit, shit!!" he muttered, but loud enough for Bastion to hear.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" asked a worried Misawa.  
  
There was no response however, as Chazz was greeted by one of his brothers, Jagger. Jagger began to question Chazz, but all Chazz said that it was a teacher from school helping him on his homework. Jagger then began to question even more.  
  
"You should know by now how to figure out such simple mathematics, Chazz," Jagger spoke, sternly. "You should not require assistance from your teacher for such a thing."  
  
"Well, at least I'm actually doing something other than staring at my work wondering what the Hell to do," responded Chazz, paying no attention to the phone placed on his bed.  
  
Jagger sighed. "Well, you better get it into your head sooner or later, because remember; A Princeton never forgets. _Never._ " With that, Jagger proceeded to leave the room.  
  
"You got that right...," muttered Chazz before picking up his phone again. "S-sorry about that...,"  
  
"It's...no problem...," replied Bastion. He could not hear the conversation between Chazz and Jagger, but what he did make out were a few random words and the name 'Princeton'. Then it hit him. This distressed boy he has been talking to this entire time had been none other than Chazz Princeton. The same boy known for his sarcastic comments towards classmates and dorky attitude towards Alexis Rhodes. The same boy known for having a competitve rivalry with the layabout Jaden Yuki. The same boy known to have rumours spread about him and his family. How did he not realise this before? Perhaps he was too invested in Chazz's story to try and figure out who he was? His voice did sound slightly different on the phone, different attitude too.  
  
While although shocked at Chazz's current situation at home, Bastion was also relieved to know who it was. This is because he can actually support Chazz in reality at school. So Bastion decided from then, he was determined to spend time with Chazz and support him for as long as possible. _"Best not to reveal anything now, however. Just in case."_  
"Excuse me?" asked the receiver. "May I ask what you are doing right now, besides talking to me?"  
  
"Oh," responded Chazz. "Well, I'm supposed to be working on my math assignment, but I ended up calling you in distress..."  
  
"No worries! Are you having trouble with it?"  
  
"Not really, but it's due next Monday and I have 4 other assignments to work on that are due as well."  
  
"I see. Why don't you bring it into class tomorrow and see if someone can help you with time management or the work itself?"  
  
"But I just said I'm not having trouble."  
  
"You are concerned, however."  
  
"...Look, it's not difficult stuff, okay?!" responded Chazz, sounding annoyed. He quickly cleared his throat however, as he didn't want to speak to this helpful stranger rudely. "Some of the math on this thing is, just...it's confusing for me..."  
  
"That's no problem," replied Bastion happily. He had a plan all worked out to help Chazz, and this was just the beginning. "Bring in your work tomorrow and let your teacher know, okay? I'm sure they'll help you."  
  
"...Alright, then. Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome!"  
  
Chazz looked at his phone for a moment. Calling this number was not a waste of time, and had helped him a lot in the day. He smiled and began talking on the phone again. "No, honestly. Thank you so much for all this. You listened to all my shit and gross crying and I'm honestly so grateful for all this. You're...a really wonderful person."  
  
Bastion smiled and slightly blushed. It was really quite the compliment, and he was happy to help anyone in need. "Why, I'm only doing this because I care. Like I said before, you deserve to be safe and happy, and I believe in you and will always continue to support you. You're a very strong boy, and for that, I am proud of you."  
  
Bastion's comments made Chazz smile very much, and almost began to tear up from such kindness. "T-thank you...Hey, I should really pay you back somehow."  
  
"No can do," spoke the Misawa, responding immediately. "I don't need to be paid back, just hearing you happy is all that matters."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trust me, I don't need anything in return. Got it?"  
  
"...Got it."  
  
"Now," said Bastion. "Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good, thank you. I have to work more on my other school work."  
  
"I understand. Best of luck with everything!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
And with that, the call ended. Both students took a big sigh and smiled, and proceeded to work more on their assignments.

  
\----

  
The next day, Chazz arrived to math class with everything he needed, including his math assignment due the following Monday. He spoke to the teacher about his situation, and understood everything. The teacher assigned the Princeton to be seated with none other than Bastion Misawa, the student Chazz met on the phone the other day. Chazz rolled his eyes that he had to sit with the 'nerd' of the class, but sat with him anyway.  
  
"So, I'm stuck with the whiz kid," commented Chazz, sitting next to Bastion, who smiled at him. "Now listen, nerd," he began to speak with his natural 'The Chazz' attitude that was well known throughout the school. "I'm only here with you because I have a few slight problems with these questions. Everything else I'm fine with. So, don't go blabbering on about how The Chazz is bad at math, 'cause he ain't! Got it?"  
  
"I understand, Chazz," smiled Bastion, finding his attitude amusing with how different it was to the day before. He then began to help the other with his assignment.  
  
As class ended, Chazz rose up from his seat and picked up his books, sighing at relief that he managed to get these questions done. "Uh, thanks," he said to Bastion.  
  
"You're very welcome, Chazz!" replied Bastion. "You can always ask me for help when you need it. If you ever need support, I'm here for you."  
  
"Heh, The Chazz doesn't-...Wait, what did you just say?"asked the spiky-haired boy, realising that Bastion's words and voice were all too familiar.  
  
"I'm here to support you when you need it, Chazz," stated Bastion, giving friendly advice to his classmate. "Stay strong throughout the day, I believe in you."  
  
Hearing those words, Chazz dropped his books in disbelief. Bastion quickly picked up the dropped books and stood up, tilting his head at Chazz. "Are you alright...?"  
"Y-you...," said the shocked Princeton. "You're...the one who helped me??"  
  
Bastion gave a small smile. "Well, I hope I helped you. But yes, you called me yesterday. I'm not surprised that you didn't recognise me beforehand, but I don't mi-...?!"  
Suddenly, Bastion was greeted with arms around him, much to his surprise. His face blushed pink at the hug, and wasn't so sure what to do at first, before hugging Chazz in return. The shorter student rested his head onto the taller one's shoulder and began tearing up. Bastion kept hugging and placed his hand on Chazz's head, caressing it. The two kept hugging for a short time, before the teacher cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two. The paid attention, and quickly broke off their hug, blushing and looking away from each other in embarrassment.  
  
"...Uh, th-thanks again...," stuttered Chazz, picking up his things once more.  
  
"Y-you're welcome...," Bastion replied, giving a small smile.  
  
The two began to head out of their classroom, noticing that everyone left before they both had a chance to be embarrassed.  
  
"Well, uh, I'll see you around, Bastion...," said Chazz, secretly disappointed that he has to leave Bastion's side for the next hour.  
  
"Oh, Chazz?" asked Bastion. "You know, you can always talk to me whenever you want. I hang out in the library, unless that's too 'nerdy' for you."  
  
Chazz just laughed, smiling at his classmate. "Or maybe I'll just call you again."


End file.
